


over and over

by saney



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Mike Wheeler, F/F, F/M, Gay Will Byers, Groundhog Day AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Russian Doll AU, Sex, very much inspired by Russian doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saney/pseuds/saney
Summary: “Happy birthday, Will.” Max says. “Are you having fun?”“Fun is for suckers Max. 2 minutes ago I turned 36. Staring down the barrel of my own mortality always beats fun.”“Don’t be so melodramatic, I’m making you a fucking birthday chicken.” Imogen says, and goes off into the crowd.aka a groundhog day/ russian doll au





	1. don't be a stranger

It’s Will Byers’ 36th birthday. March 22nd 2007. What has he got to show for it? Not much really. He’s currently living in New York in an apartment shared by him and his friend Imogen. She’s nice, a bit airheaded, but nice. He works as a video game artist for Jolt Games and has a few close friends, but enjoys his time alone. He always has, always will. He hasn’t had a strong friendship since middle school but he’d rather not think about then. 

 

His mom calls him at 7am on the dot, as she does every year. The usual greeting of “Happy birthday” and wishes of a visit that won’t happen follow, and he hangs up. He receives texts from an array of friends and his older brother Jonathan, who lives near, also celebrating his birthday. He doesn’t receive any from anyone from his hometown, Hawkins. He hasn’t seen any of them since Max Mayfield, a middle school friend, in 1997. It pains him to know he probably hasn’t crossed her mind since. But it only gets worse for his even closer friends.

 

In theory, he should have spoken to Eleven, who goes by Jane now, since high school, considering they are literal step-siblings, but he hasn’t been back to Hawkins, and he doubts she’d ever want to. As for his other friends, he guesses they just grew out of each other. It’s painful to think about.

 

For most of his day, he spends it in his room drawing. His boss let him have the day off and honestly he couldn’t be more grateful. Even though he has to draw most of the time, he wouldn’t ever stop doing it for fun. It’s always great, and even better accompanied by whatever drug Imogen lets him have. She doesn’t mind as long as he occasionally goes with her to a party or lets her host one at the apartment. They both know the stuff is recreational, so they both enjoy it. 

 

Will decides to leave his house to stop by at the shop to see if his cat is there. Bob has been missing for three days, and usually Will finds him there, but today he didn’t. 

“Hey Chris, have you seen Bob?”

“Sorry Will, no. Has he not come home yet?”

“No. Hopefully he’ll show up.”

“Yeah, happy birthday by the way. Do you want a free drink?”

“No thanks. Imogen’s throwing me a party later if you want to come.”

“I’m working late tonight but I’ll try to stop by.”

“Cool.”

The shop bell chimes and a face Will can’t quite put a name to enters, seemingly drunk despite it being only 5pm. Chris rushes to his aid and Will tries to help but the man quite literally falls into his arms. 

“Woah, buddy, let’s get you off of Will and into the back.” Chris tries to pull him up semi-successfully.

“Will?” The man questions, the word lasting longer than it should.

“Yeah, it’s his birthday.”

“Happy birthday.” He slurs, something unspoken on the edge of his tongue.

“I’ll see you later Chris?”

“Yeah. See you Will.” He then addresses the man. “Let’s get you sorted, okay?”

Will exits the store, and doesn’t think much of it apart from a weird sense of confusion. He doesn’t know where he knows that guy from, but at the same time he doesn’t really care.

 

“Is this place party perfect or what? I want your day to be special!”

“It’s amazing, thank you Imogen. You didn’t need to do this you know.”

“Yes but you only socialise when I make you and we both know you need it right now.”

“I know, just make sure the music is good.”

“We have very different definitions of ‘good’, Will. I’m just going to put on the best songs to attract a potential boyfriend.”

“For you or me?”

“Both, of course.”

 

It’s 8pm and Will can hear the faint sounds of Gotta Get Up by Harry Nilsson outside the restroom. He’s trying to think of anything but the Upside Down, but it isn’t really working. Luckily a “Hurry up!” snaps him out of it. He quickly leaves and emerges into the crowd of people he’s supposed to know. He spots Imogen, and heads straight for her. But when he gets there, he doesn’t expect to see the person next to her.

“Will! Meet my friend, Max Mayfield!”

“We’ve met before.” Max tells her. “Long time no see Will. How long’s it been?” She encapsulates him in a hug like nothing’s changed. 

“How do you two know each other?” Imogen asks.

“Good old Hawkins Middle and High.” Max explains.

“Do you want some of this? It’s laced with cocaine like the Israelis do it.” Imogen says, handing him a joint.

“Happy birthday, Will.” Max says. “Are you having fun?”

“Fun is for suckers Max. 2 minutes ago I turned 36. Staring down the barrel of my own mortality always beats fun.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic, I’m making you a fucking birthday chicken.” Imogen says, and goes off into the crowd.

"I agree with Imogen, lighten up!"

“Boohoo, I was raised on trauma and my brother’s music taste.”

“Have you seen the Party recently Will?”

“No, to be honest last time I saw you was the last I saw of anyone.”

“You haven’t seen Jane? You’re family. Even I’ve seen Jane and she hates me.”

“Family is just a word Max. I only see my Mom when she visits. I can’t go back there.”

“The girl saved your life, and you haven’t seen her in at least a decade? I must be lucky.”

“Max I grew apart from the party in high school.”

“You haven’t seen Dustin? Or Lucas? Or Mike?”

“None of them have even tried to contact me, Max. When was the last time you spoke to any party members?”

“We all got together at Christmas Will… Jane said she’d asked you and you said no.”

“I haven’t texted or called or fucking mind-voided her for years Max! She lied!”

“Why would she even do that?”

“I don’t know. Is she still with Mike?”

“As far as I’m aware they’re married Will.”

“They got married?”

“Even I got an invite, I assumed you didn’t wanna go.”

“I’m having a midlife crisis Max.”

“You’re 36.”

“My whole life’s a lie and I doubt I’ll make it to 70.”

“Why wouldn’t she invite you?”

“Probably our last argument in senior year.”

“You had an argument in senior year?”

“She found out I liked Mike, turns out even the best of people can still be homophobes.”

“You liked Mike? As in romantically?”

“Yeah.”

“Jesus.”

“What?”

“You have low standards.”

“You don’t care that I’m gay?”

“I’m a lesbian, Will.”

“Lucas?”

“We broke up in college.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Do you want to see a picture of everyone?”

“Okay.”

Max takes out a wallet, with a picture of the party at Christmas in it. He scans the faces until recollection shocks him.

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

“Mike.”

“What about him?”

“He was the drunk guy at the shop who fell on me! I knew I recognised him.”

“Rewind. What?”

“My cat, Bob, yes named after Newby, is missing.”

“Will you’re making no sense.”

“Let me explain. My cat, Bob, is missing. Usually he goes to my friend Chris’ shop if not here but he’s been gone for 3 days. I went there and spoke to Chris when this guy enters. 6 foot 4, handsome face. I thought I knew him from somewhere, and it’s gotta be Mike. He was completely wasted though.”

“What time was this?”

“I don’t even know, 5?”

“Wonder what happened to him.”

“Chris is probably looking after him. Didn’t know he lived in the city.”

“Yeah, the only party member who doesn’t is Dustin, actually. He moved to Washington.”

“He did?”

“Yeah. Do you wanna go look for your cat?”

“Any excuse to leave is perfect.”

“Let’s motor.”

 

They come across a park, one Will’s passed many times but never really seen for what it is. In the daytime it’s background scenery, but in the night time it is the focal point. Until that changes to Bob, who is in a tree.

“There he is!”

“Come here kitty kitty.”

Out of nowhere Max’s phone starts to ring, scaring off Bob.

“Shit! Sorry Will. I’ll be one second.”

She goes to take the call while Will tries to spot the pet. 

“Will, I’m really sorry but I’ve got to go. I’m really sorry about Bob. I’ll see you around, okay?”

“It’s okay, and yeah.” He knows they probably won’t talk for years to come.

“Don’t be a stranger.”

“Bye Max.”

She disappears into the night, and Will decides to return home. He walks the dimly lit streets into the later hours. Thinking about the nights events, Will reflects on his standing with Jane. Does she really hate him that much to exclude him from the party? He was there first! He gets increasingly frustrated until-

 

In the middle of the street, Will Byers is killed by a car that struck his whole body into a corpse.

 

And the day starts over.


	2. we go back a while

It’s Will Byers’ 36th birthday. March 22nd 2007. He has just woken up from a nightmare, an all too realistic nightmare. One that ended in his death. It can’t be real. 

 

His mom calls him at 7am on the dot, as she does every year. The usual greeting of “Happy birthday” and wishes of a visit that won’t happen follow, and he hangs up. He receives texts from an array of friends and his older brother Jonathan, who lives near, also celebrating his birthday. He doesn’t receive any from anyone from his hometown, Hawkins.

 

He ponders his dream in the shower. As the warm water trickles down his body he can’t help but think if Jane not inviting him to any meetups is true. It could just be his subconscious being suspicious but a strange feeling washes over him and the situation. Could he die tonight? It’s probably just fear. Irrational fear. 

 

Just to be sure, he does some investigating. First he calls his mom back.

“Hey sweetie are you okay?”

“Yes, I was just wondering if Mike and Jane ever got married?”

“Will they got married awhile ago, Jane just told us you didn’t want to go.”

“Mom I wasn’t invited.”

“Oh that’s strange. Maybe the invite was sent to the wrong place?”

“I doubt it. She would have called.”

“Honey don’t take it personal. She probably thought you wouldn’t want to go back to Hawkins because you haven’t.”

“Yeah I guess.”

After a while the call ends, and he goes to his next person of interest.

“Im, do you know someone called Max Mayfield?”

“Yes, I was hoping to invite her tonight so you could meet her, why? Do you not like her or something?”

“No I like her, it’s okay, I was just wondering.”

“Okay. Well either way you’re both eating your birthday chicken.”

“I will.”

 

What is he going to do now? If he really did die, does this make this hell? Heaven? Purgatory? Is it whatever God there is’ way of saying you can try this again because you fucked it up a ton the first time? He feels sick to his stomach. His subconscious couldn’t have known all that stuff, right? And it certainly felt real. He decides to cool down by drawing for the good part of that afternoon, when another idea comes to his head. It’s 4:50, so he should head to the store. 

 

“Hey Chris, have you seen Bob?”

“Sorry Will, no. Has he not come home yet?”

“No. Hopefully he’ll show up.”

“Yeah, happy birthday by the way. Do you want a free drink?” It’s a match to everything he said in his dream.

“No thanks. Imogen’s throwing me a party later if you want to come.”

“I’m working late tonight but I’ll try to stop by.”

“Cool.” Will waits for the shop bell to ring and Mike to enter, but he never does. After a few minutes of appearing to browse the wares he goes back to Chris to inquire.

“Have you seen Mike Wheeler around recently, Chris?”

“You know Mike?”

“Yeah. We go back a while.”

“Last time I spoke to him he was living just a few blocks away with Jane. Here’s the address.” He hands Will a piece of paper lazily scribbled on.

“Okay, thanks. Call me if you see Bob.”

“Bye Will.”

 

He heads to the place, trying to see if Mike is anywhere. In the previous version, Mike seemed in a pretty bad place, so maybe he went somewhere else this time. The closer he gets, the more nervous he feels. Maybe he won’t want to see him. What if Jane-

 

Will Byers is crushed by an air-conditioning unit that falls from an apartment window. He dies on the spot.

 

And the day starts over.

 

It’s Will Byers’ 36th birthday. March 22nd 2007. What has he got to show for it? He has died twice and is now starting again. And again. And again. He’s pretty sure it’s a curse at this point, or something in one of Imogen’s Israeli joints. He keeps trying different approaches, like finding out what’s in them, or learning he’s actually living in an old Yeshiva school and perhaps partying in it isn’t quite the greatest idea. But each and every time he ends up back in his room, increasingly more and more annoyed. He’s already been through hell once with the upside down, and now again?

 

Maybe it’s to do with the upside down. Annoyingly, the one person who knows the most about D&D is on the other side of the country, so he tries to do nothing until he can get his number off of Max. The familiar sight of the redhead isn’t new now, he’s probably died about 12 different times now. Most of them he makes it to the party, a couple times he didn’t come close.

“Will! Meet my friend, Max Mayfield!”

“We’ve met before.” Max tells her. “Long time no see Will. How long’s it been?” She encapsulates him in a hug like nothing’s changed. 

“How do you two know each other?” Imogen asks.

“Good old Hawkins Middle and High.” Max explains.

“Do you want some of this? It’s laced with cocaine like the Israelis do it.” Imogen says, handing him a joint.

“Happy birthday, Will.” Max says. “Are you having fun?”

“Do you have Dustin’s number?”

Taken aback, she sends a curious look. “Yes… why?”

“I think I’m dead Max.”

“We’re all dead.” Imogen adds.

“Sees a Fellini film once. But seriously I need to talk to him.”

“You better eat my fucking birthday chicken Will.” Imogen says, and goes off into the crowd.

“Here.” She dials up Dustin’s number, and they go outside.

_ “Hey Max, are you okay?”  _ A familiar voice greets.

“Hey Dustin this isn’t actually Max, it’s Will from Max’s phone.”

_ “Will! You don’t know how much I’ve missed you! Is everything alright?” _

“I think I’m dead and cursed by a D&D character.”

_ “Woah… okay. I can’t tell whether or not you’ve had too many birthday drinks. Happy birthday by the way.” _

“Dustin is there any sort of D&D character or spell that affects coming back to life?”

_ “Well there is a spell called revivify but that would mean someone is casting it. Are you sure you aren’t just high or something?” _

“Dustin I’m not high.”

After a debate of is Will crazy, he just hangs up, much to Max’s dismay.

“I’m going to go look for my cat.”

“Okay? I’ll see you when you come back to the party, yeah?”

“Not if I die first.”

 

Will gets into an elevator, when he notices a familiar face, that isn’t drunk this time. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have time to greet him as the elevator begins to fall dramatically. All the other people begin to panic and lie down, apart from Mike and Will, Mike seemingly unfazed.

“Hey man, didn’t you get the news? We’re about to die.” Will says.

“It doesn’t matter. I die all the time.” 

Before he gets time to respond, to ask him what he meant, the elevator crashes, and they die. 

 

And the day starts over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter! i hope you're enjoying the story so far. i may not be able to update for a while but i highly recommend in the meantime you watch russian doll as it is so amazing. but thanks for reading and please leave comments! they really motivate me to write more. thank you!


	3. try to make amends

Today is, and always will be, the worst day of Mike’s life. He lives in an apartment with his wife, Jane, and works a job as a sales manager. He’d always wanted to be a writer, but it never worked out for him. His wife works as a police officer and is extremely good at it. He still keeps in touch with most of his school friends, and remains just as close. His wife and him were high school sweethearts.

 

This day is special. Why? Mike has lived this day 12 times, each time trying to undo its awful events. Each time he lives it, he dies at the end. He doesn’t know why this is happening, but he wants to find out. The first time he lived this day he found out that his wife had left him to go find her real father, saying she wanted out of this life. She wrote about a lot of things in a note, which he woke up besides instead of her. He was devastated, and ended up killing himself at the end, as he’d given up his dreams for her.

 

The following times, however, he was set on finding her. All she’d left was the note and the divorce papers, and he had no clue where she had gone. He couldn’t wake up any earlier than 7am and it pained him to know he couldn’t find her. So he tried contacting anyone who may have known. His friends Lucas and Dustin, and Jane’s adopted father Hopper and his wife Joyce. Joyce was the last person he tried to contact, because he assumed she would have spent the day with her son, Will, his old friend. It was his birthday, but Mike deemed that having no relevance. But Joyce didn’t spend the day with Will, he hadn’t been back home in a while apparently.

 

He didn’t consider Max or Will as an option, because as far as he’s aware Jane wouldn’t be close enough to them. And on the 13th time reading the letter, he spots one of the many confessions he had missed. Will didn’t come to their wedding, not because he didn’t want to like Jane had said, but Jane didn’t invite him. All of the times she had said he didn’t want to come to things were lies, and that she never even asked. He scans the section trying to find out why, and he finds out something he couldn’t believe was true. Jane was jealous because Will was in love with him, and had been since way before she had even shown up. Will loved him? Does he still love him?

 

Mike decides to find out. First he calls Lucas, to see if he’s spoken to Will at all recently.

“Hey Lucas.”

_“Hey Mike, what’s up?”_

“Have you spoken to Will at all recently?”

_“Not since high school, but I know Max saw him a while back, and I think she’s going to see him today.”_

“Is she seriously the only person he invited to his birthday party?”

_“It’s his birthday? Damn I forgot. She said it was his roommate that invited her, actually. Wanted to introduce them to each other. Does Will even have any of our numbers?”_

“I lost touch with him. Did you know the reason why he never came to anything was because he wasn’t invited?”

_“Jane said he didn’t want to come.”_

“Jane left me today and told me she lied. And guess why? She thought Will was in love with me!”

_“Will was in love with you, wasn’t hard to see. You know what she did with Max when she thought she liked you, and she still hasn’t gotten over it. It doesn’t seem unlikely that because he was in love with you she’d cut him out your life.”_

“But he didn’t seem in love with me!”

_“You’ve always been oblivious, Mike. Go find him. I assume he’s in the city if Max knows his roommate. And I’m here to support you about the Jane thing.”_

“Thanks Lucas.”

_“Talk soon?”_

“Yeah.”

And Mike hangs up. And goes to his second source of information.

 

“Wheeler! What are you doing at my place?” Confusion crossed the ginger’s face.

“It’s about Will.”

“What about him? I’m going to his birthday party later if you want to come.”

“Where and when is it?”

“12th street at 8. You know the old Yeshiva school?”

“I think so, thanks Max.”

“S’okay. Is this a spur of the moment I regret not pursuing the friendship thing?”

“Not entirely. Jane left me today.”

“Oh Mike I’m sorry but please don’t tell me you’re going to go hook up with Will on his birthday to forget her.”

“No! In the letter she left she told me she had basically ended all of our friendships with Will because she thought he was in love with me.”

“Jesus. I can see that happening. Both Will being in love with you and Jane ending your friendship with him and any other contact to you he can get. Much bigger potatoes than throwing him off a skateboard though. How’d she do it? I thought Will left on his own.”

“She lied about him not wanting to come to anything. She never even asked.” He can feel the anger bubbling up, inside him, realising how truly horrible she’d been to a guy who had done nothing but love.

“Yikes.”

“I am so mad at her! Will was my best friend! First she saves his life then she ruins it? And because of what? Jealousy? They are step-siblings for God’s sake! I hate her! Imagine how alone Will has felt!” Mike feels himself tearing up, and Max wraps herself around him.

“We’ll talk to him, okay? We’ll fix this. She probably feels guilty.”

“I feel guilty, Max. I feel guilty for letting myself even think he didn’t want to come to anything. I feel guilty for letting her do that to him! You remember how bad the bullying got when he drifted away.”

“I know, I know. We can’t change the past, Mike. All we can do now is try to make amends.”

“Yeah. I think I’ll come after you go, so I have time to process and prepare. I might not end up coming, so just try and spend time with him.”

“Okay Mike, but I think you should.”

“I’ll try.”

 

Mike then spends the next hours in his apartment trying to get ready. He probably shouldn’t care so much considering he’ll end up dead anyway, but maybe this is the key to ending this? He doesn’t know. Will would know what to do. He feels a sudden wave of pain, as he realises how much he could have had with Will. They could have been roommates, Will an artist, Mike a writer. They could have been together. Mike could only imagine it. Will has probably moved on by now. But the least he can do is repair the damage of lost time.

 

Making his way to the old Yeshiva school, he feels all kinds of tense and nervous. He can hear Morning After by Ariel Pink playing faintly, and he’s certain it’s from the party. He gets into an elevator, guessing the floor. As he gets closer to his destination, a guy around his age enters the cramped elevator. He’s shorter than him, and looks relatively done with life. And then the elevator starts to crash. Great. Everyone begins to panic, apart from this guy and him.

“Hey man, didn’t you get the news? We’re about to die.” The guy says.

“It doesn’t matter. I die all the time.”

The guy looks like he’s about to respond, with a weird sense of recognition, but the elevator crashes, and they die.

 

And the day starts over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the support on this fic! as i said before the comments really give me motivation to write more, and hopefully I've convinced a few of you to watch the show. some of the plot points from mike's side aren't like in the show itself as i felt it would be better to adjust it to comply with the stranger things side of this fic. i promise that el will have at least a bit of a redemption arc, but i thought it would be good to show how toxic that relationship could be if she wasn't told that you shouldn't take your jealousy on others, as we have yet to see her have repercussions for what happened with max in season two, but i do hope the duffers make her apologise and learn in season three, and elmax can thrive as at least a friendship. but mini rant over, thank you for reading and i hope you're enjoying this!


	4. refuse to engage

Today is, and always will be, the worst day of Mike’s life. Actually, not so much anymore. He has a new goal: Find Will. He’s pretty sure he knows something about whatever this is. What specifically, he’s not sure. Will seems to be in it too. Mike would rather Will than anyone else. After a while of thinking about it, he’s certain Will was the guy in the elevator. He needs to find him, but they have some catching up to do, and Mike has a lot of apologising in store. But the scary part is, if he messes up with Will, the friendship won’t just reset when they die. Will will remember.

 

It’s Will Byers’ 36th birthday. March 22nd 2007. What has he got to show for it? He’s stuck in a time loop he’s pretty sure with his ex-best friend and his first and only love. Unrequited. He rushes through the conversations with family, and tries to make his way to Mike’s. Annoyingly, he’s interrupted by Imogen.

“Happy birthday baby!”

“Thanks Im.” He tries going past her, but she blocks him.

“Why are you in such a rush?” 

“Life is a fucking nightmare, right? Being a person is a fucking nightmare.” He didn’t mean to sound so harsh, he just needed to leave.

“Lighten up, you’ve got a party later.”

“I will, the universe is trying to fuck with me and I refuse to engage.” 

“That’s good! I think… Bye Will!”

“Bye.” He hoped he’d scared her off. If she wanted to say something, she must have decided not to push.

 

Mike is taken by surprise when at 10am, he hears a knock on the door. It’s faint, hesitant, and most certainly  _ new _ . He rushes to it, and opens it curiously. He probably shouldn’t have been so surprised to see Will there, but it took him a minute to process that he was here, in person, and he came to him.

“Hi.”

“Happy birthday.” It feels stilted, but he doesn’t know what else to say.

“Thanks. What did you mean when you said ‘I die all the time’ because if you mean what I think you mean then how do we stop it?”

“I’m stuck in a time loop.”

“I noticed. So am I.”

“How did you find out where I lived?”

“Chris from the store.”

“You know Chris?”

“Of course I know Chris, everyone knows Chris.”

“Jane never liked him.”

Will seemed to go cold at the mention of her name. “Jane hasn’t seemed to like me for a while either.” 

“I’m sorry. I only found out on this stupid fucking day in this stupid fucking note that she left me because oh you can’t have a husband to go find your birth father no, you have to leave him and the life he gave up his for you to have.” He pauses, and sees Will is overwhelmed. “I’m sorry, that was a lot.”

“Did she leave you?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh Mike I’m so sorry.” Will encases him in a hug, and he feels at home. He also feels a lot of things in his stomach but  _ Will is over him _ .

“I didn’t know she was purposely leaving you out of things. If I had I would have done something.”

“I know you would have. She didn’t say why, did she?” Will asks, nervously. 

“Um, yeah. It’s okay though. If you want you can read it.” He hands Will the letter.

 

_ And on the topic of confessions, Will never declined any of my invitations to hang out. I didn’t ask. I’m sorry, I broke our rule, didn’t I? Friends don’t lie. Well look, I’m trying not to anymore. I was just so jealous of him, Mike. You cared about him a lot, and what kind of person would he be not to fall for you? But I hated him for it. Just like Max. I’m sorry. I said some things to him I really regret, words I’d only heard when his dad visited. I could never talk to him again.  _

 

Will feels his face heat up. He doesn’t even know what to say but he knows Mike is watching him and he knows Mike knows. First she destroys his life the first time and then has the nerve to tell the guy how he feels? He just doesn’t understand why this is happening. She didn’t have to say all that, and she did anyway. He feels angry, but it dissipates. There’s no point.  _ ‘It’s okay though.’ _ rings through his head. 

“You’re, um, okay with it?”

“Yeah, Will, if you didn’t notice I’m irresistible. Well unless you want to go on a journey to find yourself, apparently.”

“Are you sure you are? I just don’t want to make things weird, this is the first time we’ve talked in years.”

“I know, but I’ve technically been single two weeks if you haven’t already been snapped up by a lucky guy…”

Will blushes, is Mike being serious? There was a hint of perturbation in his voice, so maybe it’s genuine?

“Trust me Mike, no one is going to want to date a guy who spends 99% of his time alone.”

“I would…”

 

Why can’t he control himself? Mike feels a wave of apprehension, and another of pure love, something he chose to ignore decades ago. 

“You would?”

“Yeah.” And with that, Mike feels nothing but bliss and goes to kiss the shorter man. It feels like every movie cliche in the universe but he doesn’t care. He kisses Will and something seems to click. And then the kissing turns into making out and making out turns into taking off clothes and suddenly they’re in Mike’s bedroom and are on his bed.

“Do you want to do this?”

“Of course I do I’ve wanted to for over 20 years.”

“It’s occurring to me how hard this is, Will. I’ve never done this before.”

“I know, but nothing in this world is easy, luckily for us it’s almost always certainly worth it.”

“I’ve missed you so much,  _ Will the Wise. _ ”

“Well now you have me, paladin. What’s your play?”

He kisses Will. And things happen and almost everything feels right except the feeling that this is going to end at some point. But it doesn’t, and they both have an amazing day for the first time in what feels like forever.

 

“God you don’t know how much I’ve wanted that.”

“Can we stay together, Will? I know it isn’t exactly healthy for me to go so soon after a breakup into relationship but this feels so long overdue.”

“Of course. But, when the day resets you have to help me find my cat, Bob.”

Mike chuckles. “You lost your cat?”

“He’s a shop cat, you know, but not even Chris has seen him.”

“We’ll find him, I promise.”

“I could help you find Jane too, if you want. Just to talk to her.”

“Yeah, I just want to finalise things with her. A letter isn’t enough.”

“I understand.”

“You always do.”

 

They fall asleep, and both die in the most peaceful way possible.

 

And the day starts over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it was a little shorter. the next chapter is going to have a lot of plot to deal with, and i've decided that this is going to only be six chapters long, although i may write a sequel or something similar in the future. this part of the fic and a lot of the next chapter is different to that of russian doll as it follows the plot line i created to fit the stranger things aspect of the fic (el's storyline). however the last chapter is almost exactly like that of russian doll, except the ending is not quite the same. please let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments! thank you for reading.


	5. the world wasn’t giving you options

It’s Will’s 36th birthday and the worst day of Mike’s life. Will goes through the usual list of happy birthdays, trying to reach Mike’s apartment as soon as possible. Upon knocking the door, it opens, revealing a certain Mike Wheeler, and then Mike Wheeler kissing him. It doesn’t get old. 

“Do you think we should try to find El or your cat first?”

“We might find Bob on the way and she’ll take more time, so El.”

“Alright, but do you think we should bring Max and Lucas? They may think of places we don’t.”

“That’s a really good idea! I don’t have their numbers though, could you call them?”

“Of course.”

 

Max already in tow, they wait for Lucas to get up and into the car, both of them being slow to get up considering it was only 8:30. It’s sort of strange having most of the Party together again, and even stranger without Dustin. But both Will and Mike like it, it’s more complete than it’s been before. When Lucas gets in, Will is taken aback by how comfortable he and Max are. For people who are exes, you’d think there’d be more awkwardness between them. Although the thought does come to mind that they rarely acted anything more than best friends anyways, or Will had just missed their romantic side. But if it was romantic, it could have only been one sided considering Max is a lesbian.

 

After they had been en route to Hawkins for a few hours, which they thought would be the logical first choice, they start getting into the swing of catching up. 

“So you two finally got together?”

“Yeah. I know it seems rushed but I really like Will. And plus, it feels like weeks since El left me.”

“I always thought you two would, well until El came into the picture. Twice.”

“I still can’t believe she’d just not invite Will to anything the Party did. I thought being thrown off a skateboard was harsh.”

“It still was harsh, Max, but this just seems so insane.”

“I wish I hadn’t lost contact with you guys though.”

“Same.”

 

After around 11 hours of travelling, they finally got to Hawkins. With a light knock on the door, an explosion of feelings crossed Joyce’s face when she opened it.

“Will honey you’re home! Happy birthday! Is that Mike, Max and Lucas in the car?”   
“Yeah, we drove out from New York.”

“Oh you wouldn’t believe who also came from New York! I’ll call her to see you! Jane!”

When she saw Will she immediately froze, as if she had seen a ghost. “Happy birthday.” she quietly says, embarrassed. 

“Thanks.” He says robotically, knowing that if he showed any emotion all his emotions would come out in a mess.

“Do you want to invite everyone in sweetie?”

“Yeah, Mom.”

He makes eye contact with Jane for a mere second and he can tell she feels bad, and mad, and confused. They could always do that with each other. He tells everyone that they can come in and a hushed “She’s there.” is conveyed.

Joyce hurriedly rushes into the kitchen to make food, and El and Mike stare at each other, scared of the other one saying anything.

 

She looks more tired now, unlike the person in the photograph Max had. More weighted by guilt, less sleep, the weary eyes of a traveller.

Max starts, because of course she does. “You know we could have just talked this out without all coming back to Hawkins, right?” Straight to the case, obviously. El doesn’t say a word, just looks beggingly at her. And for no reason other than he can, Will is the next to speak.

“I’m not mad at you anymore, you know?” She didn’t know this. So he continues. “I can’t speak for anyone else and obviously you need to privately talk some things out, but I want to put this behind us.” She lightens a little, she doesn’t seem too anxious anymore.

“Okay, I agree.”

 

Mike has a thousand words he wants to say but he keeps quiet. As does everyone else. But he does feel some inspiration from Will’s willing to move on and reconcile. He’s still hurt, but he’s healing. And he acts on impulse, and says something too.

“Can I talk to you? Privately?” He addresses this to Jane, he’s nervous but she is too.

“Yes.”

They go out to the back, the sun almost completely set.

“I’m sorry.” She starts.

“At this point I don’t care if you’re sorry or not. I need to know that you’re not going to do anything like this or what happened with Will again. And by the way, him liking me is not a reason to completely cut him out!”

“I’m not going to.”

“Really? What next? First you physically hurt someone for liking someone you do, then you emotionally hurt someone? This isn’t okay. I know you’ve learned a lot but you need to know this isn’t okay.”

“I know it Mike. I don’t think I can love you again. It’s not good for me.”

“I know it’s not.”

“Do you like him?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. That’s okay.” She appears to be telling herself this more than him.

“I just need to know, why today?”

“I saw my dad. And then I saw Will. And then you.”

“The world wasn’t giving you options Jane.”

“It sure as hell felt like it.”

“Can we move past this like adults?”

“Yes.”

 

That evening, everyone is led out in the living room, like one of their old sleepovers. It took a lot of talking, but they’re working on moving forward. Dustin received a text explaining everything, and Will made a mental note of Mike’s phone number for the next day. He’s not quite sure why they had to text Dustin considering it would all reset, but it felt right.

 

A forehead kiss wasn’t the expected way they’d die, but both Mike and Will suddenly had a fatal heart attack.

 

And the day starts over.

 

It’s Will Byers’ 36th birthday and there’s a cat sat on his face.

“Bob!” He hugs Bob, to the cat’s disapproval and sets out to text Mike telling him the good news. A simple response of  _ “Yay! Xx”  _ is received. Will barely processes the thought of ‘Oh my god there are two kisses from Mike Wheeler’ when there’s suddenly an earthquake, and he dies from being crushed to death.

 

And the day starts over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost done! i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sadly to say there will only be one more chapter of this fic. sorry for not posting for a while by the way, i was very busy with assignments. after this, i promise there will be many more fics to come, and potentially a sequel (especially if russian doll gets a season two because i'll have more to work with. but anyway, thank you for reading!


	6. ghost town

It’s Will Byers’ 36th birthday. March 22nd 2007. What has he got to show for it? First of all he’s learned and got over decades of sadness and betrayal, reunited with his friends and ammended his relationship with his step sister. And he’s dating his high school crush. And he has his cat weighing down his chest. But he doesn’t have a text from his now-boyfriend like the day before. He calls him. Voicemail. What’s going on?

 

Today is no longer the worst day of Mike’s life. He’s moved on from his ex wife, and has a boyfriend to boot. He thinks to text him. “ _ Happy birthday xx _ ”. What he gets in reply he doesn’t quite understand. “ _ Thanks? _ ” Why is there a question mark? Has something happened? Did the earthquake change the universe? Mike doesn’t know what’s going on. So he calls Will. Voicemail. What’s going on?

 

Will heads to Mike’s apartment, but notices how… empty the streets are. Ghost town. He stops by Chris’, thank God he’s still there. Maybe it’s always been like this. Who knows. The skies are dull, everything is dull. He makes it to Mike’s apartment, but he isn’t home. He ever so slightly breaks-and-enters the place, and notices the only thing there is her note. When will she get to Hawkins? Will doesn’t know. He doesn’t really understand what’s going on. 

 

Mike heads to Will’s apartment. He thinks back to his first morning, wandering to the park to cry. Telling himself it isn’t real. And if it was, it wouldn’t last. He spent hours going over the idea and coming to the conclusion it was all his fault, and heading to Chris’. When he knocks on Will’s door, a girl, his roommate, responds. 

“Who are you?”

“Will’s b- friend. Is he here?”

“Yeah but he’s pretty intent on drawing at the moment. He gets feisty without it. Want to leave a message? I’ll do the beep!”

“Could I not see him?”

“Will! You’ve got a handsome visitor! Are you still in the drawing zone?”

“Yes! Tell him to come over later if he needs to talk.”

“You heard the birthday boy. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” It’s not. But he leaves anyway.

 

It’s just occured to Will this is awfully familiar to the first day. Not like any of the others weren’t, but it has a feeling. He can’t articulate it. Is it the first day?

 

Is it the first day? Mike asks himself. It could be. His Will might be dealing with the same thing. Or he’s just dead. Who knows. But if it is, he needs to figure out how to get to Will.

 

Where would Mike be? The only time he remembers seeing him is… 5pm. Maybe he should intercept Mike’s smashed sorrowfest and help him?

 

Bob the cat. He sees Will looking for him. So, as any good kinda-boyfriend does, he approaches.

“Do you need some help?”

“No I’m just pondering my own existence while looking for my cat half shit-faced.”

“Pleasant. I’m helping you anyway Will.”

“What are you, some kinda stalker?”

“No, it’s me, Mike.”

Will’s face turns to him, pale and confused. “Wheeler? What are you doing helping me find my cat?”

“I like you. And I’m sure the cats cute too.”

“I’m sorry what?”

 

“Will?” The man questions, the word lasting longer than it should.

“Yeah, it’s his birthday.”

“Happy birthday.” Mike slurs.

“Thank you Mike, Chris do you want me to help? I know him.”

“Yeah, could you take him to the back? Just talk to him.”

They go to the stock room, and he creates a make-shift bed.

“Mike? Are you okay?”

“No not  _ really _ .” 

“Why’s that?”

“El- Jane left me. She fuckin’ left me.”

“I understand. It’ll be better soon, I promise. Do you remember me?”

“Will. You look like Will Byers. You’re called Will too!”

“That’s ‘cause I am Will Byers.”

“Oh. Okay. Where have you been? Oh wait I already know that.”

“I know.”

“How do you know?”

“Long story. Do you want to stay at mine tonight?”

“I dunno. Better than sleepin’ alone I suppose.”

“Let’s get you home then.”

 

“Oh Bob!”

“We found him!”

“Thank you Mike.”

“It’s okay. Helping you out was nice.”

“Strange question, but were you flirting earlier?”

“Yeah. Me and Jane aren’t a thing anymore so you know, we’re only 36 once!”

“Too true. Do you have plans tonight?”

“Quite obviously not.”

“Oh yeah. Heh. Do you wanna stay at mine tonight? Or is that too weird? I just have missed you.”

Mike’s heart melts at how he says it.

“I’ve missed you too. Of course I’ll stay over.”

After getting back to Will’s, which is full of people, it isn’t long until they’re kissing in his room.

“Wow Mike.”

“I told you I’ve missed you. But I don’t wanna rush it. Can we just… cuddle? I’m tired.”

“Yeah, of course, I’m just glad I have you and Bob back.”

They go to sleep together.

 

“Here you go, all tucked in!” It’s childish but funny, so Will doesn’t really care what he’s saying.

“Will, can you stay in here with me? Tonight? Please?”

“Of course Mike.”

He climbs in, ruining the tucking in, but Mike instantly wraps around him. It’s heaven. So they go to sleep together.

  
  


It’s the day after Will’s 36th birthday, and Will feels a lifetime older, wiser, and better. He wakes up to Mike beside him and checks his phone. March 23rd. Finally. Mike starts to wake, and at the same time they both say “Are you okay?”

“Are you the one I met last night or the time loop Mike?” He has to ask. Luckily, Mike is the latter.

“Are we out of it? I went to sleep with a different you last night.”

“Me too. It’s March 23rd.”

Mike instantly bursts with happiness.

“We did it!” 

“Yeah, we did.” Will is beaming, because yeah,  _ they’re finally free. _ So he kisses Mike. A lot. Maybe all day, maybe too much over the next few days. He just likes the feeling of time passing. Real time passing. Aging doesn’t seem horrible now. Until he notices wrinkles, but he chooses to ignore them. Mike’s happy too. Everyone has now made up with everyone, and they eat the leftover birthday chicken. And more not-birthday chickens. 

 

But Will is 36, and Mike is beginning to pursue his dreams of writing. They’re finally completely happy.

 

Until they die again, but that’s about 5 decades later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i finally got around to finishing this, six months later. if anyone reading this chapter is from when i originally made this, thank you for sticking around! i became really busy and I'm really sorry about that. if you're new, welcome and goodbye i suppose, thank you for reading this. as always, i really recommend russian doll, this is just a very simple au. but once again thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i know i haven't finished bellyache yet but i haven't really had the motivation with it. hopefully this will be a good story, as i loved russian doll so much i knew i had to make an au. please let me know what you think of this so far! some of this is directly from russian doll but i wanted to make this a little different, especially with the timeframe being the whole day instead of 24 hours after the restroom scene as i felt it could have a good build up that way. but as always, thank you for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
